


▪非•典型ABO（番外）

by Tribble663



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: ★设定补充有的设定现在也可以解释一下了，比如压根没怎么提到的信息素。。。（就是为了混更凑字数嗯。）我寻思着动不动冒气太熏了，所以只有自己主动释放和发情的时候才会闻到。beta信息素很淡很淡基本上是体香。设定的有些不是特定某种物品的味道，会比较抽象，更像香水描述的感觉？kkk还有一些印象。崔始源是厚重辛辣的檀木香，宗教香，像破败的教堂。曺圭贤的酒香像是打碎了整一个酿酒的橡木桶，香醇的葡萄酒味混合酸涩的单宁富有层次感地冲击着嗅觉神经。懂酒的人一闻便知，是上好的酒液才能散发的独特气息。（真的不是柠檬味。）金钟云是木质香，安心宁神，清冽纯净，像雨后山林，雾气薄薄笼着湿透的草木，灰褐嶙峋山岩和墨绿的叶片也看不真切了。金厉旭平常就只是散发清香的覆盆子，等发情的时候就像个熟透的覆盆子浑身都是浓烈的果香甜味。（感谢羡鱼给的灵感！  @Coisini  ）李赫宰是果香，酸甜的草莓柠檬碳酸汽水，让人想到清爽夏日。李东海是柔软绵密且浓郁香甜的奶香，总是拿着杯冰美式，远了看好帅一酷哥，偏偏身上却有一股拿铁香气，奶香中和了咖啡的苦涩，奶声奶气问声好再甜甜一笑，立刻就能感受到，这大男孩分明就是颗大白兔奶糖。金希澈是原始丛林的神，是鳞甲瑰丽的蟒蛇，连香气也充满了攻击性。他可以用诱惑的毒侵染缠绕，也可以绞紧猎物细弱的脖颈。朴正洙周身极淡的茶香容易被各种各样的气味盖住，和李东海待久了就像奶茶，被金希澈睡了就变成花茶，吃了火锅就一身火锅味（什么）谢谢各位不取关之恩。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 20





	▪非•典型ABO（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 我把lft的🐴反复大火爆炒让它知道什么叫小罐🐴大师作。

★

赫海番外&遲到的李赫宰生賀  
小破車，dirty talk注意（BxB）  
by：毛球

今天是李赫宰生日，哄鬧的派對結束後只剩下了一地的廢物，各種意義上的。

滿臉奶油的壽星，廢物一號李赫宰先生撲騰起來，把躺了一地的大只廢物挨個踹了一腳，還用不知道是誰的衣服擦了臉。

“呀，你們就是知道今天我打掃專門搞亂的吧？” 

於是廢物先生們懶懶散散爬起來，喝暈的回到房間，沒暈的開始收拾一片狼藉的客廳。

李赫宰推推呆呆坐著的，喝了點酒小臉通紅的東海，一雙含著水的眸子就直直望了過來。李赫宰看得有些愣，小孩眼神一向清明澄澈，酒後染了殷紅的眼角卻飽含著欲求和渴望，勾著令人深陷的嫵媚。

不知不覺指尖已經觸及他燒紅脖頸，向上滑動將手掌覆上滾動的喉結，拇指摩挲他漂亮下頜曲線，輕輕用力迫使他抬頭，脆弱頸線完全打開，像天鵝舒展的翼。

李東海像是聽出他呼吸粗重，探出粉色舌尖略過嘴角留下一層水光。李赫宰毫不猶豫壓上那雙微張的柔軟唇瓣反復舔吮，舌頭撬開齒關與他糾纏，濕潤水聲和吞咽聲在已經無人的空曠客廳分外明顯。

“赫啊……回房間好不好？”

奶聲奶氣的撒嬌撲了一懷，李赫宰拉起李東海就推進了房間。

兩個光裸的身體糾纏著倒進柔軟的床榻，唇瓣分開時還牽連著曖昧銀絲。李赫宰的手握著李東海的性器搓弄，惹得他不安扭動，把床單扯成皺巴巴的一片。

李東海猛地推一下他，把李赫宰嚇了一跳，還以為小祖宗突然不想做了，卻見他從抽屜裏拿出潤滑劑擠一些在手上，翻過身背對李赫宰趴著為自己潤滑。

手指在穴口打轉，指尖試探著進出被潤滑油濡濕到亮晶晶的一圈褶皺，李東海咬著下唇，漸漸讓手指深入進去，異物感讓他皺起好看的眉。第二根手指輕輕戳刺，終於在小聲嗚咽裏也進入了狹窄緊張的甬道，和先前的手指一起笨拙地擴張。

“不來幫幫我嗎？”

李赫宰早就看呆了，他沒想到李東海在性事上會這樣主動，過於淫靡的畫面衝擊視神經讓他險些射在李東海屁股上。他啞著嗓子哄李東海，把他的手指抽出來，發出“啵”的一聲。

“東海，我來幫你。”

兩根手指並排擠入，在濕潤高熱的腸壁裏曲起關節摸索——只是指尖傳來的觸感就能想像到自己性/器將被怎樣豐盛地款待。輕而易舉找到小孩的前列腺刮蹭，另一只手繞到前面安撫他在抽氣聲中重新硬起來的那物。

“喜歡被這樣對待嗎？這種感覺很好吧？”

第三根手指在他腸道的痙攣中進入，頂弄敏感點帶來過激的快感讓李東海幾乎哽咽著癱在床上。

“赫，進來。”

“什麼？我沒聽清。東海再說一遍？”

李赫宰俯下身舔弄東海圓圓的耳廓，鼻息噴灑在耳後帶起一陣戰慄。

“……老公，操—我—。”

得到了滿意的答復，李赫宰抽出手指，扶著脹大的性器抵住穴口慢慢推進。緩慢的速度簡直是折磨不上不下的李東海，他擺動腰肢想往後移動加快吞入的動作，被壞心的李赫宰猛地一頂盡數沒入。

太深了，即使是生殖腔退化的beta也能感覺到這一下幾乎進入閉合的入口，頂端狠狠蹭過前列腺，被撐開的快感從尾骨直直射向後腦。

沒有克制自己的打算，深知身下的人會喜歡，大開大合地擺動腰胯，整根拔出到只餘頭部在外面再整根末入，雙臂按住李東海的腰肢隨節奏拉向自己。

太過了……李東海想稍微逃離過分的快感，手指死死抓著枕頭，穴肉卻不聽話地絞緊李赫宰的性/器吞吐，媚紅地纏繞在猙獰的青筋上。呻吟聲帶了哭腔，隨著臀肉被胯部拍打的聲音支離破碎。

“赫……老公慢點……嗚，要不行了…”

李赫宰聽著放慢了速度，卻一下比一下頂的深，頭部在生/殖腔口進進出出，終於還是頂了進去，逼出李東海滿臉的淚水。

“嗚……不行……”

“我們東海真的不是omega嗎，這裏面這麼舒服，就應該被操啊。”

“這麼有感覺嗎，要我射在裏面嗎？說不定能懷上呢，對不對？”

李東海幾乎要瘋掉了，他大張著嘴呼吸卻發出粘膩的呻吟聲，生理性淚水噗簌噗簌地砸在自己小臂上，濕漉漉睫毛下的瞳孔被身後頂弄帶來的電流酥麻到失焦，脊椎像被抽走了一樣腰肢軟在他烙鐵一樣的手掌下。

感覺到他後穴突然開始抽搐，意識李東海到是快到了。李赫宰埋頭在他頸後，聞得到淡淡的奶香味，於是咬起一塊舔舐，被猛地一夾讓他一股股盡數泄在李東海的生殖腔內。

緩過神的李東海感覺到小腹的濕滑，才意識到自己被操到丟了魂，甚至沒有感覺射在了床單上。身後李赫宰慢慢抽離，於是翻過身扯了李赫宰接吻。

“赫宰生日快樂。”

“但是已經過了零點了，所以你去洗床單。”

李赫宰惡狠狠咬一口他嘴唇。

“行行行好好好，你被操，都聽你的。”

第二天穿著背心洗床單的李赫宰背上那個大紅手印成為了室友們議論的中心話題。

★

非•典型ABO  
藝旭r18（BxO）  
by：毛球

過熱的身體在床上扭動，將床單蹭得亂七八糟，身體也因為摩擦和欲求泛出綺麗的嫣紅，因著汗水，濡濕的眼皮與脖頸一片水光，讓厲旭看起來脆弱而誘人侵犯。

“你確定你不需要一個alpha嗎。”

金鐘雲雙手撐在他身體兩側，咬牙切齒地問。與其說是問，不如說這更像一句沒有底氣的威脅，威脅一個發情期的omega對beta保持忠誠。

“我不能讓你擺脫情熱。”

金厲旭雙腿突然勾住他的腰，一用力將他拉近，胯骨磨蹭著他緊窄有力的腰肢，帶著情欲的熱度微喘著說

“操你的，別tm廢話，幹不幹？”

說到這份上都不提槍那還能算男人嗎，金鐘雲俯下身子含住他喉結吮吸，手掌一只從他側腰向上揉捏遊移最後按住挺立的乳珠，不出所料聽到他一聲抽噎，另一只向下隔著內褲按進臀縫，按壓著已經濕透，而且在不停收縮的穴口。他聽見厲旭嗓子裏溢出的呻吟，嘴唇也感到他的脈搏快的像要爆炸，掛在他腰上的腿不老實地抽動著。隨手扒掉他的內褲，試探性地將一根手指插進了濕漉漉的小穴，草草抽插了兩下就又加入了第二根。

厲旭沒有和alpha做過，但他知道發情期時，alpha的觸碰和不經意間散發的信息素氣味就能輕易讓他瘋掉，而金鐘雲……beta的手指只讓他感到更加空虛，他的身體渴望alpha，渴望被標記，但金鐘雲不能。

“就這樣，快進來。”

“還沒有擴張好，這會傷到你。”

“少廢話，你不插進來，我現在就出去隨便拉個alpha……”

他的話還沒說完，就被翻轉身體面朝下按在了床上，胯被輕鬆提起，金鐘雲就那麼捅進了濕熱但仍然緊張的穴口。

這的確很疼，但也緩解了灼燒著身體的對alpha的渴望，厲旭啞了嗓子命令金鐘雲用力操他，眼眶裏掛著的，疼痛逼出的一點生理性淚水被眨掉，掛在睫毛上搖搖欲墜。

金鐘雲看著他插入的一瞬間厲旭繃緊的脊背和握緊的雙拳，看他低頭忍著痛要他快一點操他。

「為什麼我不是alpha」

「為什麼我只是個beta」

「為什麼你是個omega」

他俯下身，用力捏住厲旭的乳尖，逼出他一聲混雜這快感和痛苦的呻吟。

下唇滲出絲絲鐵銹味，感受到厲旭的小穴緊緊絞著他的陰莖，隨著大力的抽插一陣陣的痙攣，胯部拍打腿根發出淫靡的啪啪聲。身體感覺得到極致的快感，但心理上只有恨，恨自己，也恨厲旭，也恨別的alpha，也恨該死的世界為什麼偏要分出這樣荒誕的生理特徵。

疼痛慢慢被快感取代，空虛感無處安放，只能在全身流竄，結合處一片粘膩，那一點被不停戳刺帶來的電流一波波竄進大腦。厲旭被裹挾在快感和空虛感中全身無力，癱軟在床上，全靠背後金鐘雲的胳膊撈住才能繼續抽插的動作。他手緊緊抓住床單，側臉貼在枕頭上，大張著嘴喘息和發出抽泣般的呻吟，眼淚和涎水早已濡濕了一大片布料，隨著身後人的動作被蹭的前後移動。

汗水在兩具肉體之間彙集流下，順著繃緊的肌肉和泛紅的皮膚蜿蜒流動，空氣裏盡是omega信息素如熟透水果般多汁甜美誘人的氣息。

兩個人大概都聽不到除了彼此的粗喘以外的聲音了，厲旭的身體突然痙攣起來，突然尖銳的快感如針一樣刺痛他的全身。金鐘雲感到手掌下燙人肉體的變化，也加快了動作，更加用力得操弄著已經紅腫的肉穴，像是要把恨意都操進他的身體裏，隨著一次格外深的插入，頭部用力擠進了仍然閉合的生殖腔，即使並不能標記，他仍用力咬住厲旭的後頸，將精液盡數射在了他的體內。生殖腔被強行打開的疼痛和伴隨其中的強烈快感也將他推向了高潮，隨著眼前一陣白光，厲旭發出一串意義不明的呻吟，將精液射在了床單和自己的小腹上，就短暫的失去了意識。

★

83r18  
bj注意（AxB）  
by：毛球

樸正洙絕對是合格的床伴，甚至可以是尤物。  
撕去平日工作狂的外殼，床上的樸正洙稱得上狂野放浪——他善於取悅自己，偏又讓人移不開眼。即使如金希澈這樣侵略性的alpha也不得不承認，當對方是樸正洙，一味索取並不適合。

“呀，要洗澡才行啊。”

跨坐在金希澈腿上的樸正洙把正啃噬自己鎖骨的人推開些，古板的襯衣半褪，被揉得皺巴巴掛在肘部。領帶倒還鬆鬆垮垮掛在瘦削脖頸上，近乎黑色的暗藍布料在金希澈的醉眼裏搖搖晃晃引誘著。他毫不克制地欣賞這片美景，扯了樸正洙領帶過來接吻，在吮吸聲間隙用鼻音哼哼。

“不要。想要你。”

驚異於他的主動，嗅到他情動的資訊素時才了然，原來是個alpha。樸正洙不是沒有做過bottom，但給alpha還是第一次，心裏難免有點抗拒，跳車又實在過分，於是從他身上下來矮了身。

“這麼急的話，要試試我的嘴嗎？”

沒太聽清他說了什麼，單看姿勢也該懂了大半，配合地自己扒下褲子，相當精神的陰莖險些彈在他臉上。

樸正洙跪姿伏身在金希澈兩腿之間，手指熟練地擼動猙獰柱身，驚異於alpha的尺寸，也順便擔心了一下自己的屁股。他舔濕自己雙唇，輕巧地略過溝壑，向下在青筋之間留下交錯的濕痕，最後到囊帶含住嗦弄。

後腦金希澈漂亮的手急促地用點力，他便了然地張大嘴吞下飽滿頭部，濕熱口腔慢慢向下包裹，舌面推擠柱身，任帶點鹹腥的前液在舌根聚集。

喉嚨窄小的入口被戳刺甚至進入，嘴角撐開到最大。金希澈幾乎在他嘴裏失去理智，一下下頂著胯想到更深的地方去。努力按住躁動的alpha，樸正洙收緊雙頰讓口腔軟肉和他怒張的性器磨蹭，漸漸找回了節奏便開始搖動頭顱。

金希澈覺得自己所有感官都集中在了下體一樣，魂都要被這個妖精吸出來了。高潮來得太突然，放在樸正洙後頸的手突然向後扯著頭髮，他沒躲得及被掛了一臉白濁。

指尖挑了點粘稠的液體，調笑似的看著金希澈用舌頭卷走，本就下流的動作被他做出來妖得要命。見金希澈看的呆了，樸正洙直起身子對著他的唇呵氣。

“想嘗嘗自己的味道嗎？”

於是唇瓣被碾住反復啃吮，alpha突然濃郁壓過來的資訊素沖進樸正洙的鼻腔讓他幾欲窒息。

“走，去浴室。”

從推擠著撞進狹小的淋浴間到撕扯掉自己和對方的衣服站在花灑下並沒有用掉太久，簡單沖洗一下兩人又糾纏到了一起。金希澈欺身過去把樸正洙抱起放在洗手池上，早已難耐的樸正洙手指插入他的發絲，挺胸迎合折磨自己乳尖的頭顱。

金希澈修長的手指死死箍住扶著他臀部就想往裏頂，卻艱澀地很，嚇得樸正洙差點踹了他一腳，只好不耐煩按兩下沐浴露的泵，把手心涼滑的液體在他臀縫塗抹，趁機滑兩根手指在一張一闔的後穴裏搗弄。樸正洙手向後撐住洗手池邊緣，張開腿哼哼著任他給自己擴張。

金希澈不是什麼有耐心的人，幸好樸正洙也不是，所以草草擴張之後金希澈把他拉下來臉朝鏡子按住進入的時候，樸正洙邊發出滿足的喟歎邊扭著腰要他進的更深些。

只是很快他就慌了，alpha的尺寸比想像的還要大些，觸及身體過深的地方讓他一陣顫慄，從未有過的感覺又上癮一樣捨不得推開，只好無力地軟了身子伏在洗手池上任金希澈頂弄。

超出控制的快感讓樸正洙眼皮通紅通紅的，帶著勾引意味的呻吟也變成了沙啞破碎的嗚咽。失焦的雙眼模糊看到鏡子裏自己的樣子太過羞恥，只好弓起脊背埋首在肘窩。金希澈不依，偏要惡作劇地要他抬頭看著自己被操幹的樣子，沒輕沒重扯著樸正洙頭髮逼他仰起脖頸。

beta的後穴本就經不起alpha標記omega的操幹法，過分的撞擊讓他無處躲藏，蓄了淚光的眸子早就看不清鏡中自己的模樣，在喘氣的間隙口齒不清地求饒。

“太……太過了……” 

金希澈像是沒聽清他模模糊糊的囈語，呵著酒氣熨帖上樸正洙瘦窄的背，一手勾住他膝彎抬起，另一只胳膊摟住細腰要他後仰，直到他單腳直立在鏡前，為了保持平衡無措地反手扣緊金希澈。這樣的姿勢讓性器更向樸正洙體內擠入，支撐體重那條腿難以遏制地顫抖，眼眶裏的淚珠都掛不住被抖落下來，從睫毛到下頜，混著薄汗劃出條泛著水光的淚痕。

視野隨著眼淚的掙脫清晰了些，失焦的瞳孔捕捉到自己羞人姿勢那一瞬渾身繃緊。突然收縮的甬道讓金希澈呼吸一滯，沒控制力氣直接頂進了生殖腔，直接將樸正洙頂上了高潮。

只靠後面就射出來的樸正洙目光渙散癱軟著倚在金希澈身上，不過似乎他並沒有打算放過懷裏意識出走的人。逕自將人翻了個面抵在牆上再進入，樸正洙背脊貼上冰涼瓷磚被激地拱起，不知不覺雙腿已經掛在金希澈腰間任由他動作。沐浴露混合從他小腹流入股溝的精液在肉體碰撞間打出綿密的泡沫，淫靡色情的水聲隨著樸正洙身體上下起伏有節奏地在浴室裏和回聲一同鑽進他的耳朵。

金希澈從未停止在他唇齒所及的皮膚上留下痕跡， 樸正洙嘴唇早已紅腫起來，胸前兩點也殷紅挺起，在金希澈身上蹭動，更不用說脖頸肩頭的吻痕齒印。剛剛高潮過的身體綿軟使不上力，腸壁也被更輕易地打開，只能依靠金希澈托舉，重力作用讓他身體每次下墜都被深深頂入生殖腔，酸痛逐漸被新的快感頂替，剛剛經歷了射精的性器再度抬頭。

“這就不行了？”

金希澈稍退出些，在敏感點附近碾磨挺動，偏不滿足剛剛被挑起欲望的樸正洙。七零八碎的求饒和呻吟混合著吐出，金希澈滿意地在喉結處吮出一片瘀痕才複又用力進入。

無處著力的雙手死死抓住金希澈肩膀，短鈍指甲無意識地在他肩頭扣緊。希澈吃痛，扯過一邊的領帶把他不安分的手綁在花灑上。樸正洙快要被快感和欲求折磨地瘋掉，像上岸的魚一樣大張著嘴呼吸，扭動腰肢不知是在迎合還是做無謂掙扎。

感覺到結逐漸形成，樸正洙猛地驚醒。儘管脹痛的感覺像要撕裂身體，被操幹得鬆軟的後穴依然緊緊包覆著發燙的alpha陰莖，甚至從粗大的結的摩擦中得到了滅頂的快感。金希澈鉗制住他的胯部朝自己按住，結的消失和生殖腔被精液注入的雙重刺激讓他在巔峰上痙攣幾下便失去了意識。

再醒來時自己和醉醺醺的漂亮alpha糾纏著窩在床上，看床單不堪入目的樣子想必失去意識時也被折騰得不輕。手腕上被領帶勒出的紅印和前胸脖子上羞恥的痕跡比起來幾乎可以忽略，何況整個下肢像被壓路機來回碾了幾回。樸正洙氣呼呼地把自己用衣服裹上，天還沒亮就逃離了旅店，什麼線索都沒有給金希澈留下。

★

源圭（甜饼番外）（车在下面）

对曺教授来说，今夜的时间属于deadline。

白天玩得有多嗨，晚上肝就有多痛。为了克制打游戏的欲望专门用了低配笔记本办公，在屏幕射线里工作了整整一晚上才算是把材料整理好。顾不上形象抹了把脸就拎着包往外冲，完美避开正在房间挑选穿哪件七彩运动服出门的金希澈。

就这么顶着熊猫眼和满头呆毛飞奔进校董办公室的曺圭贤和刚好谈完公事正要出来人模狗样的崔始源打了个照面，心里愤愤不平表情倒是足够营业，嘴角扯起的弧度写满了兄友弟恭，校领导看了都要翘着大拇指夸。

好不容易应付完了领导和盒饭，曺圭贤在自己软绵绵的椅子里瘫成液体，想着下午还要值班就一阵烦躁，偏巧沈昌珉还发了男朋友做的爱心午餐照片刺激自己，简直是委屈到要哭。

虽然单看黑暗料理的图片真的一点都不羡慕。

“咖啡，你可能需要这个。”

纸杯和铺了垫板的桌面接触发出很小的“嚓”一声，史莱姆曺圭贤终于长出了骨头，像个爬爬虫歪歪扭扭凑过去衔住吸管啜几口，甚至忘记了给自己咖啡的人还和自己有梁子。崔始源看着他困迷瞪的样子被可爱到小心肝扑通扑通跳，还要维持形象不能冲上去一顿rua，强忍住上手的冲动柔了声音问。

“累成这样？”

“昂——”软趴趴伏在桌子上闷声应着，完全忘记自己是个Alpha，满满委屈的小奶音拖着长腔，甜得能在空气里拉出丝，后脑的毛支楞着，和会议上那个冷着脸把对面说到哑口无言的学术精英哪看得出是一个人。

这谁顶得住啊，反正崔始源顶不住，爪子不受控制地摸上小脑袋，跟撸猫一样一下一下顺着毛。平时一见面就躲老远的曺圭贤难得乖巧地一动不动任撸，脸颊蹭了两下桌面就没了动静。

是累到睡着了。指缝间的发丝蓬松柔软，深邃的侧颜因为熟睡柔和成婴儿般的模样，熟知他成熟理性或是顽皮腹黑一面的崔始源也惊异于他身上还能有乖顺孩童的样子。

清晨睡醒的他也是这个样子的吧？

★

源圭（双A）  
by：毛球

曺圭贤嗜酒早就不是什么秘密，却鲜有人见过他上头的样子。要灌醉他不是什么易事，再加上他固定的酒友班子无非那些个人，等他醉了，朋友们怕是也七荤八素，哪有闲心在意喝醉的曺圭贤是什么德行。

沈昌珉到曺圭贤公寓的时候，就被醉醺醺的房子主人顶着毛蓬蓬的卷发撞了满怀，一身酒气的人还不乐意撒手，非要揪着他胸前的衣服把他拖去桌前一起喝。独立又傲气的曺圭贤变得幼稚黏人起来，如果不是酒精作用只可能是见了鬼，沈昌珉被醉鬼举着筷子硬要塞给他吃的紫菜包饭堵住嘴，差点没噎到翻白眼，对着乌黑干净的眼睛又发不出脾气。

凭什么你们闹脾气喝闷酒受苦的是我啊！

沈昌珉一把抢走那两根罪魁祸首筷子拍在桌上，脸颊仓鼠一样蠕动停顿了很久才艰难地咽下紫菜包饭，恶狠狠地质问曺圭贤。

“你们俩怎么回事？”

亮晶晶的眼睛唰一下暗了下去，他嘟着嘴委屈巴巴小声说。

“沈昌珉你凶我。”

这样的场面无论见多少次都难以习惯，一身鸡皮疙瘩的沈昌珉觉得自己天灵盖都要被掀起来，赶忙夺走曺圭贤手里的酒杯替他喝光，趁他没反应过来飞快地掏出手机给崔始源发短信。

“曺圭贤在他家喝多了非要亲我，再不来我可是贞操不保。对了，记得趁人之危。”

崔始源本来自己在家生闷气，想不通为什么确认关系这么久了，曺圭贤却打死都不让亲，甚至逃跑了还不接电话。收到沈昌珉的短信更是气不打一处来，咬着牙回了沈昌珉一句“我才不会趁人之危”就紧紧攥着可怜的手机就朝着目标地点去，急得连个句号都没带。

沈昌珉好不容易把牛皮糖一样的大只生物从身上撕下来，临走还不忘偷偷摸走曺圭贤一瓶好酒。匆匆赶到的崔始源才没留意怀里揣着什么的沈昌珉，一巴掌把他推出门反手锁在了外面。

杯子里的酒被沈昌珉咕嘟嘟喝完了，曺圭贤把它掉头底朝上往嘴里倒倒喝空最后几滴，窝在沙发里无聊放空对手指，抬头就看到崔始源冷冰冰地杵在门口，凶神恶煞倒像个门神。

“不让我亲却要强吻沈昌珉？你可真是好样的。”

“过来嘛……” 

崔始源强行板着的脸在小醉鬼朝他伸出手的时候绷不住松了下来，乖乖坐到他旁边任由曺圭贤摆弄自己的手，直到和他十指相扣。

“现在可以亲了。”

崔始源失笑，在恋爱流程这方面曺圭贤居然像个初中小女生一样在介意，是自己没想到。既然疙瘩解决了，自然不会继续生气，但他偏要逗逗脑子转不过来的小孩。

“之前不让我亲，现在又要我亲，怎么什么都是你说的算？”

曺圭贤皱皱眉，牵着的手撒开转而捧上他的脸，凑近了紧盯着他的眼睛逼迫。

“那你让不让我亲！”

太近了。崔始源对着那双格外认真的眼瞳吞了吞口水。几乎鼻尖相抵的距离让他能清楚感受到带着酒气的鼻息热乎乎贴上皮肤，因为醉意泛红的脸颊上甚至看得清绒毛。

“……让。”

于是那双肖想已久的唇贴附上来，湿润柔软还带着酒香。美好的触感让他心如擂鼓，盯着曺圭贤的睫毛出了神。醉鬼久久感觉不到他动静，睁眼就看到崔始源发呆的样子。

“你到底会不会接吻？”

涉及到技术和尊严那当然不能让步，不然这A还当不当了。才回过神的崔始源一手揽住他侧腰，一拽就把他带到自己腿上面对面坐着。

这一吻他可绝对没有放水。曺圭贤的嘴唇丰润微翘，只看也知道会很好亲。崔始源没有停顿，手掌按在他后颈朝自己推，顺势便撬开了他的齿关侵入。被压制的信息素悄悄溜出去，反应迟钝的醉鬼在奇怪的地方被挑起了胜负欲，俯身把他按在靠背上深吻，红酒香的信息素混了唇齿间残余的酒液，把醉意也分了崔始源一份，两人几乎要一起陷进柔软海绵垫里。

湿漉漉的一吻结束，两个都很久没有性生活的成年alpha喘着气分开些。裤子里的东西不受控制支起帐篷，尴尬的沉默后曺圭贤打了个小小的酒嗝，对着下面两根说。

“我们做吧。”

*

“我们做吧。”

看他这副样子显然是不清醒，崔始源也有点后悔怎么就让他刺激到了，上不去下不来的，趁人之危可不是君子品性。安抚的话还没说出口，小脑不发达的醉鬼上下扫视了一圈已经一丝不挂的崔始源，用视线比划了一下某部位的尺寸，诚恳地开口。

“我还不想死。我要在上面。” 

“……不你不想。”

把自己的屁股交给一个只和omega上过床的醉鬼，崔始源真的不打算。

“凭什么，都是A我在上面不行吗，一看你就比较耐操。”

……话是这么说没错，但是不应该是从他嘴里说出来。平时讲话正经的人嘴里冒出污言秽语就是催情剂，崔始源顶顶胯，回了个带着挑衅的吻给他。

“那你可能满足不了我。”

曺圭贤脸红红的，像颗粉色带着点细软绒毛的蜜桃。他倾身往崔始源身上压着蹭两下，暧昧黏糊的语气里都是不满。

“你这是埋汰我，你说我不行。”

哎我的小祖宗啊再蹭真要出事了。

“你要是被我操了还能没事人一样，下次我就给你上。”

脑袋早就被情欲和酒精烧成浆糊了，曺圭贤试着思考也没个所以然，干脆照着崔始源脖子泄愤似的啃一口。

“不就是给你操。”

***

“现在后悔还来得及。”

曺圭贤英勇就义一样趴在沙发上。不做是不可能不做的，闹到这份上各自钻房间里解决问题再握手言和就太荒唐了。拉不下脸说自己也想做，他憋出一声哼哼，尽量用了所能想到最轻蔑的语气。

“你是不是不行啊崔始源。”

Alpha不懂要怎么服软，信息素在空气里难以交融，几乎摩擦出火光来。火上浇油的话也击破了崔始源神经里最后一道防线。

好，那就做啊。

不似omega的身体天生就应该容纳包覆alpha，等曺圭贤彻底吞入他性器时两人都是浑身的汗。崔始源从背后把他汗湿的额发拨弄到一边，看着一脸眼泪还是汗都分不清，活像水里捞出的人还是有点心疼，以至于揉弄他乳粒的手指都变得轻柔了些。Alpha与alpha做爱本应该热烈火辣，伴随着撕咬，伤痕和血性，但对身下拧着眉的人偏又下不去那个手。

“崔始源，怎么？把我当成娇弱的O了？还记得我是alpha就动作快点。”

没了节制，称得上粗鲁的动作几乎把曺圭贤顶出沙发去。曺圭贤死抓着沙发上那层皮的手指都泛白了，被撑开的疼痛与一阵阵袭来的快感轮流掌控他的意识。下唇逃脱齿列的折磨微微与上唇分开条缝，殷红带着水光的舌尖就藏在里面隐约看得到。也不想配合他发出什么娇喘，奋力推开他转过身，吻着他含含糊糊说要面对面继续做。

“崔始源，你看得到我但我看不到你，这不公平。”

第二次进入就没有那么困难，能看见对方的体位反而让曺圭贤有些后悔。因为做爱时的崔始源……看起来实在有点性感。

“看什么，才发现你老公帅？”

心里认同他的话，嘴上还是不能输了阵。曺圭贤缠着他窄腰的腿一收紧，把自己贴上去。

“我呸，崔始源，在床上哪有人说自己帅的。”

“叫我什么？”

“崔……”

听他不打算服软的样子，崔始源掐住他的腰胯，碾住内壁上的敏感点用力一顶，圈住他下体的手指再稍用力抚弄两下，就逼出他几声混着低泣的呜咽。

“该怎么叫？”

曺圭贤也给他逼出几分血性，咬了牙就是铁了心不喊这声。崔始源也舍不得真就怎么他，不过是性事上小小折磨一下，在最紧要关头硬是箍住他阴茎往深处操，给了快感又不让释放，终于把他逼到哭了出来。

“哥……哥、老公，让我、让我射……求你了……”

Alpha原来也能发出这样的娇吟，征服了一个心仪已久alpha的认知让崔始源用力啃咬他前胸，留下一个深刻，有铁锈味的半圆牙印。

在alpha体内成结大概是谋杀，崔始源退出他的身体，把两人性器并拢握住撸动，在高潮的同时欣赏到怀里这人的媚态。

微张的嘴还没来得及合上就被崔始源含住吮吸，事后的亲吻比先前多了几分缱绻。Alpha在性事过后不至于失去行动能力，清理时曺圭贤揉着胸口的牙印呲牙咧嘴躲着水流，无声咒骂崔始源的畜生行径，当然最后只换得几个吻，堵得他再也没了骂人的心思。

***

次日，为了庆祝和好以及曺圭贤除了腰酸身体无恙，当然还有他想如法炮制灌醉崔始源的阴谋在，他们决定开一瓶酒。

崔始源看着垫了脚尖拿酒的背影暗暗感叹，唉，趁人之危感觉真好。

“呀！”

那个背影气势汹汹摔上酒柜的门，玻璃瓶互相碰撞发出噼里啪啦的脆响。

“我最贵那瓶酒哪去了！！！”


End file.
